Yukitayu
Ice |ailments = Severe Iceblight Snowman Stun |weaknesses = Light |creator = Nin10DillN64 }} Yukitayu is a subspecies of Futayu found in arctic regions. Due to it lacking explosive secretions like its red cousin, it prefers to fight bare-handed, forming icy gauntlets over its arms and striking foes with heavy punches. Physiology Yukitayu shares many traits with Futayu, but has some notable differences to set itself apart from it. Its head is silver with white outlines, and its tail is silver with pale blue rings, though its arms and legs remain black. The skin on its back is silver with small, pale blue spikes appearing all over it, and the fur on its chest and lower torso are white, with small, black spots appearing on the backside. Its arm braces are black, and it has long, blue claws on its paws. Its facial structure is also more like that of an arctic fox's, being more slender and having larger eyes and longer ears. Ecology As an adaptation to arctic biomes, which lack bamboo, Yukitayu is a more proactive predator than Futayu, feeding on a wide range of smaller animals, from rodents and insects to Popo and Anteka, but maintains an omnivorous diet, feeding on herbs and seeds found within its habitats. As it cannot produce combustible powder from its meals, it instead produces ice through a specialized sac that stores frigid fluids that freeze on contact with its metallic arm braces, creating a layer of "gloves" that can be used for both offense and defense. It is an excellent climber, being able to scale trees and mountains with ease, and spends its days sleeping in trees and caves while actively foraging and hunting at night. To maintain the properties of its braces, it will eat ore found in caves. Although it retains the wrist bones that have a thumb-like extension, they is vestigial in nature, with it preferring to slash at prey with its longer claws, and strong muscles in its arms and legs allow it to move much quicker than would be expected from a creature its size, which is useful when fleeing from predators or pursuing live prey. The species remains solitary, only interacting with each other during brief mating seasons, and when they are over, males will leave females to raise the young on their own. Females produce one to two cubs per birth, and they will provide them with food and shelter until they reach three years of age, which is when they can hunt and forage for themselves. Although it lacks the most intriguing trait of its red cousin, which is the usage of improvised fire lances, it makes up for it by being a more disciplined combatant, exhibiting greater speed and less susceptibility to conditions like forced sleep. It competes with other dangerous monsters, such as Barioth, Gammoth, Tigrex, Fulgur Anjanath, and Velkhana, for territory. Behavior Like Futayu, Yukitayu is docile around humans, but will attack them if provoked. However, it is territorial towards other large monsters as well as other members of its species, and may attack them if they appear. It generally keeps to itself, only interacting with others of its species during brief mating seasons. Abilities Like Futayu, Yukitayu is notably agile for a creature its size, running at high speeds and being able to jump fairly high into the air, and exhibits greater speed, durability, and power overall. It is a strong climber, and compensates for its lack of weapons and Blastblight by exhibiting prowess in melee combat and utilizing ice coatings, which inflict Snowman upon contact and provide it with a method of guarding. Habitat Yukitayu lives in icy locales found with the Old World and the New World HP and Damage HP: * Base HP: 4,800 HP * Low-Rank (0.55x,rounded up): 2,640 HP * High-Rank (0.70x): 3,360 HP * G-Rank (1.30x): 6,240 HP Physical/Elemental Damage Taken: * Head: 45 (Cut), 45 (Impact), 45 (Shot), 15 (Fire), 10 (Water), 15 (Thunder), 0 (Ice), 5 (Dragon), 10 (Earth), 10 (Wind), 5 (Nature), 5 (Aether), 10 (Matter) * Body: 35 (Cut), 35 (Impact), 45 (Shot), 15 (Fire), 10 (Water), 15 (Thunder), 0 (Ice), 5 (Dragon), 10 (Earth), 10 (Wind), 0 (Nature), 5 (Aether), 10 (Matter) * Forelegs: 25 (Cut), 25 (Impact), 20 (Shot), 20 (Fire), 10 (Water), 20 (Thunder), 0 (Ice), 5 (Dragon), 10 (Earth), 10 (Wind), 0 (Nature), 5 (Aether), 10 (Matter) * Forelegs (Icy): 10 (Cut), 5 (Impact), 5 (Shot), 30 (Fire), 5 (Water), 30 (Thunder), 0 (Ice), 5 (Dragon), 5 (Earth), 5 (Wind), 5 (Nature), 5 (Aether), 5 (Matter) * Stomach/Hind Legs: 40 (Cut), 40 (Impact), 35 (Shot), 20 (Fire), 10 (Water), 20 (Thunder), 0 (Ice), 5 (Dragon), 10 (Earth), 10 (Wind), 5 (Nature), 5 (Aether), 10 (Matter) * Tail: 35 (Cut), 30 (Impact), 35 (Shot), 20 (Fire), 10 (Water), 20 (Thunder), 0 (Ice), 5 (Dragon), 10 (Earth), 10 (Wind), 5 (Nature), 5 (Aether), 10 (Matter) Element/Status Effectiveness *Fire = ★★★ *Water = ★★ *Thunder = ★★★ *Ice = ✖ *Dragon = ★ *Earth = ★★ *Wind = ★★ *Nature = ★ *Aether = ★ *Matter = ★★ *Poison = ★★ *Sleep = ★ *Paralysis = ★ *Blast = ★★★ *Stun = ★ Attacks Yukitayu shares many physical attacks with Futayu, but cannot use Blastblight or weapon-related attacks. To compensate, it has some moves of its own. Apply Ice Yukitayu licks its metallic arm braces, applying frigid liquid to them. This grants its claw-based attacks the ability to inflict Ice damage and inflict Snowman for 90 seconds. Once 90 seconds pass, it will then slam its paws together, creating a burst of ice that inflicts high damage and inflicts Severe Iceblight and Snowman. Hook Volley Similar to Rajang, Yukitayu releases a series of hooks while moving towards the hunter. This attack deals high damage and, when ice is applied to the claws, inflicts Iceblight. Freezing Gust Yukitayu exhales a gust of ice at the hunter. This attack deals medium-high damage, inflicts Severe Iceblight, and sends the hunter flying across the area. It often uses this as a counterattack against hunters who make it flinch or knock it down. Snow Boulder Similar to Snowbaron Lagombi, Yukitayu pulls a giant snowball out of the ground, then chucks it at the hunter, causing it to break into a series of small snowballs. The main snowball deals high damage while the smaller ones deal medium damage, and both inflict Severe Iceblight. Face Guard When ice is applied to its claws, Yukitayu will sometimes block attack with its arms in a cross-like manner. If its arms are struck, the hunter's attack will automatically deflect without the use of Mind's Eye, and the monster will respond with a quick jab that deals medium damage and inflicts Severe Iceblight. Uppercut Yukitayu stores in energy, then unleashes a heavy uppercut. This attack deals high damage and inflicts Stun and, if ice is applied to the claws, Severe Iceblight. This attack has wind pressure that can be mitigated with Wind Res (Lo). Bear Hug Yukitayu extends its arms out, then pounces on the hunter, dealing low damage and pinning them. Upon pinning the hunter, it will wrap its arms around them and squeeze them tight, dealing low-medium damage that gradually turns into high damage. If the hunter does not escape in time, it will slam them on the ground, dealing high damage. Bear Suplex Yukitayu extends its arms out, then does a hugging motion, dealing low damage and wrapping its arms around the hunter. Upon wrapping its arms around them, it will immediately suplex them, dealing high damage. Unlike the Bear Hug, this pin cannot be escaped. Sumo Stomp Yukitayu lifts one leg high into the air, then stomps, creating a wide-reaching tremor that requires Tremor Res (Lo) to negate. Direct contact with the leg deals medium-high damage. Haymaker Yukitayu rears one arm back, then leaps at the hunter with the intention of striking them. This attack deals medium-high damage and (if ice is applied to the claws) Severe Iceblight. Heavy Kick Yukitayu lifts one foot up, then forcibly kicks the hunter away. This attack deals high damage and sends the hunter flying across the area. Like the Freezing Gust, it is often used as a counterattack. Fake-Out Yukitayu seemingly goes to swipe at the hunter with its claws, then jumps to the side, quickly spewing a Freezing Gust at them instead. Fake-outs can be determined by looking at the monster's ears; the ears twitch slightly when feigning attacks. Power Burst Yukitayu stands in place while storing power inside of its icy claws, then slams them down, creating a series of rupture lines filled with large icicles. This attack, while slow, is a OHKO on any hunter whose Ice Resistance is below +20, and will deal high damage along with Severe Iceblight and Snowman on any hunter whose Fire Resistance is above that level. Theme https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9o942-S83DE&list=PL7B6106DEAE8CA4FC&index=6 Weapons Great Sword Subzero Halberd --> Subzero Halberd+ --> Cryogenic Halberd Long Sword Silver Naginata --> Silver Naginata+ --> Glacial Naginata Lance Freezing Lance --> Freezing Lance+ --> Boreal Lance Gunlance Arctic Cannon --> Arctic Cannon+ --> Freezing Cannon Switch Axe Nitrogen Axe --> Nitrogen Axe+ --> Polar Axe Insect Glaive Frost Glaive --> Frost Glaive+ --> Tundral Glaive Light Bowgun Fox Musket --> Fox Musket+ --> Chilling Musket Heavy Bowgun Snow Howitzer --> Snow Howitzer+ --> Blizzard Howitzer Bow Crystal Crossbow --> Crystal Crossbow+ --> Snowstorm Crossbow Armour Blademaster High-Rank Defense: 285-630 Elemental Resistances: *Fire -15 *Water 0 *Thunder -15 *Ice +20 *Dragon +10 *Earth 0 *Wind 0 *Nature +15 *Aether +10 *Matter 0 Skills: Artillery Expert, Guard +2, Guard Boost, Blunt Edge G-Rank Defense: 480-715 Elemental Resistances: *Fire -15 *Water 0 *Thunder -15 *Ice +20 *Dragon +10 *Earth 0 *Wind 0 *Nature +15 *Aether +10 *Matter 0 Skills: Artillery God, Guard +2, Guard Boost, Blunt Edge Gunner High-Rank Defense: 140-400 Elemental Resistances: *Fire -10 *Water +5 *Thunder -10 *Ice +25 *Dragon +15 *Earth +5 *Wind +5 *Nature +20 *Aether +15 *Matter +5 Skills: Artillery Expert, Guard +2, Guard Boost, Steadiness -2 G-Rank Defense: 265-465 Elemental Resistances: *Fire -10 *Water +5 *Thunder -10 *Ice +25 *Dragon +15 *Earth +5 *Wind +5 *Nature +20 *Aether +15 *Matter +5 Skills: Artillery God, Guard +2, Guard Boost, Steadiness -2 Carves High-Rank G-Rank Breakable-Parts Forelegs x2- The braces will lose their spikes and become cracked. Tail- The tail will lose hair and become bristly. Legs x2- The legs will be scarred. Forelegs (Icy)- The ice will fall off, leaving an Ice Crystal drop behind. Quests WIP. Trivia * Yukitayu was based on arctic foxes, polar bears, and red pandas in terms of design. * Yukitayu's name is a portmanteau of Yuki, the Japanese word for "snow", and zouyu, a legendary Chinese creature said to resemble a white tiger with black spots. * Breaking Yukitayu's forearms will lower the range of its ice-based claw attacks. * When exhausted, Yukitayu will take longer to recover after using its heavier attacks. It can recover stamina by feeding on mushrooms, berries, herbs, insects, honey, or carrion. * Yukitayu will not attack hunters unless they attack it first. Category:Monster Creation Category:5 Star Level Monster Category:Snowman Monster Category:Ice Element Monster Category:Iceblight Monster Category:Nin10DillN64 Category:Large Monster